Unbeatable
by VampireFluteChick
Summary: As we all know the world of Fairy Tail is full of magic. So, that means there are magical games, activities, and competitions. Lucy is just now discovering a back ally sport that Gray seems to be the king of. Only this sport requires a partner. So when Lyon ditches out on Gray how does Lucy get stuck filling in for him? What is it about her that makes her perfect partner material?


**Hey guys, this is an idea that's been in my head for a while now and I finally have an opportunity to get it out and onto the site! So! Here we go! Chapter 1: Falling Rain **

I sat at the bar in my normal seat and watched lazily as Mira dried what seemed to be the same glass she had been working on hours ago. With the intense rain storm raging outside and everyone stuck in the guild hall I was almost to my limit. Sure, I loved my guild, but even I had my boundaries when it came to being surrounded by them.

"Hey Lucy! What you thinking about?" A loud, familiar voice asked. I could hear him walking over towards me, not that I minded.

"Nothing Natsu. That's the problem! It's so boring in here!" I moaned back as I slammed by head onto the bar, sending my blond locks flying. I could hear the subtle scrape of the wooden legs of the stool next to me as Natsu took a seat.

"Awe come on Luce! It isn't that bad!" He said, his smile showing through his words. Was there nothing that could make this pink haired maniac miserable!? I just let out a small moan in reply as I tried to think of something to do. Erza was out helping Wendy on a quest and Levy was stuck in her house due to the raging storm outside. When the rain first began to pour I was on my way to the guild any way so I thought I would just sit in the hall and wait till the rain died down. I had just bought a new leather jacket that made me look hotter than Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar and didn't want to put out the flames by getting soaked. It was black leather with blue accents to give it an edge. Even though I would never admit it, the second I saw it I thought of Gray, though I don't know why. _It's not like I like him or anything! _I assured myself as I sat there in my stool thinking of the day. After my first two hours at the guild it quickly became apparent that the storm wouldn't be going away any time soon, so I opted to just suck it up and walk home. However, Mira being the motherly friend she was, insisted I stay at the guild in case of lightning. Honestly I think she just wanted someone sane to talk too. With the guild stuffed with members fights were breaking out left and right. With Erza on a mission it was up to Mira and I to stop them before they got to intense.

"HEY FLAME BRAIN!" A deep voice shouted from across the guild. I lifted my head slightly so see if the person walking towards us was who I thought it was. And, to my slight annoyance, it was. Gray was striding over to the bar, clearly itching to start a fight with my pink haired partner.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ICE PICK?!" Natsu screamed back as he turned on his stool to face his upcoming opponent.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Gray sneered as he slammed his fist on the bar, rattling my brain slightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Natsu growled back, his eyes narrowing. _If they get into a fight so help me… _I began to think in a deadly voice.

"THIS!" Gray roared. Then he spun around, losing his shirt in the process, revealing his back to us. My eyes widened at the sight before me. Natsu instantly broke out into a raging fit of laughter as I gasped in shock. In bright red letters the word "Princess" was painted in childish script on Grays back. After a few seconds of standing Gray spun back around and glared daggers at the still laughing Natsu.

"So you think this is funny!?" Said "princess" demanded. I just rolled my eyes while Natsu remained in tears due to how much he was laughing.

"Come on Gray, it's not that bad." I stated in a board voice. I really wasn't in the mood for these two's childish games, or the fights that would ensue as they progressed. Gray's eyes widened in disbelief as I finished speaking.

"N-not that bad?" He asked in a horse whisper. His face contorted into a scowl as he now began to shout at me. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WHRITING AN INSULT ON MY BACK ISN'T BAD?!" He demanded, slightly out of breath due to the intense volume of his screaming. I just sat in my seat, unfazed by his little fit.

"Yes Gray. Jeez! You know the only reason you're ticked off right now is because Natsu used red paint! If he would have used blue you would have been absolutely fine with it!" I countered growing annoyed with the situation. Now Natsu was staring at Gray and I, clearly not understanding why Gray was yelling at me instead of him. However, now pulled into the argument, neither Gray nor I noticed his confused looks. Pulling a nearby empty stool away from the bar Gray sat in front of me, clearly not done with the argument.

"T-that's not it at all!" He stuttered back. I smirked at him.

"Yes it is and you know it!" I pressed, enjoying his discomfort. It wasn't often I was able to pull one over Gray so I was enjoying this rare moment while it lasted. He let out a sort of growl at my comment. He opened his mouth to shoot out a snarky remark when Natsu interrupted him.

"Hey! Since when do you and Lucy fight!?" He asked. My head snapped to the side in shock, realizing Natsu had just witnessed my childish behavior. I was about to deny the fact I was arguing when Natsu continued. "And since when does Lucy win arguments?" At this Gray's eyes bulged out of his head while a smile shone on my face.

"She was not winning!" Gray grumbled. I narrowed my eyes, my blood beginning to boil as anger rose in the back of my throat.

"Oh yes I was!" I corrected in a hard voice.

"We're not!" Gray screamed back, now facing me one again.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"YES I WAS!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WERE!"

Gray and I continued to bicker back and forth like this. As we continued screaming at one another I was suddenly in my own world that only consisted of Gray, me, and the argument. Our voices were rising with each statement and pretty soon the entire guild was focused on us. Unknown to me Cana had begun a poll concerning who would win the argument, and whether or not it would end in violence. Half the guild put bets on my win, while the other half were rooting for Gray. Then there were the few people who said it would end in a brutal fight.

"I AM WINNING THIS ARGUMENT!" I screamed out. Gray and I were now standing chest to chest and staring each other down. Or, at least Gray was staring me down. I had to look up in order to glare strait into his eyes. Things were getting intense as the argument progressed with both Gray and myself seething. The entire time this was happening Natsu was staring at us with wide eyes as he kept track of the argument. I was about to continue when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Lucy, I think you need to calm down a little…."

Ripping my stare away from the shirtless mage in front of me, I spun around to where the hand had tapped me. Mira was looking at me with a small, _sad_, smile and instantly all my bravo was lost. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and began to fell just how bone tired I was. The rest of the guild just continued to watch me.

"Y-yah…I-I think I'll go h-home…" I stuttered in a daze. How could I act so childish!? Turning I saw Gray staring at me with wide eyes as he too began to simmer down. Embarassed, I stared at the ground as I began to walk out of the guild. As I approached the door I heard calls of:

"So does that mean Gray wins?"

"What now?"

"Who won!?"

"I want my money!"

With a heavy sigh I pushed out into the still pouring rain, leaving the rowdy air of the guild behind. I waited to hear the giant doors leading into the guild bang shut before I took in several deep breaths in an attempt to calm my spiked nerves. _Come on Lucy! _I scolded myself as I walked. Shame bloomed bright red on my face as I thought about my actions. _You were supposed to be the adult! _It's just that I was so caught up in the moment! Of course though, Gray was also at fault here. _Stupid Gray! _I hissed violently in my mind. The rain was still roaring and I struggled to keep the rapidly falling droplets out of my vision as I walked the path leading to my house. I was walking down a long street where I knew I would meet the calm river at the end, being sure to keep my eyes sharp. I've always been aware of my surroundings, but I guess that with all the rain and gloom I was especially jumpy tonight. Well, the last chapter in my book might have something to do with it as well…

The main character was walking in a foreign town at night (well, she _was _a ninja after all!) when she was jumped by the thieves she had been hired to bring down. In fact, as I walked I was thinking of what could or should happen next. Should I have them capture the fighting hero, or should she totally kick their butts Erza style? My footsteps bounced loudly off the nearby buildings as I was beginning to reach the bottom of the street. Looking around, I could no longer see the shining light that surrounded the nocturnal guild hall behind me, and I couldn't see any houses in front of. This was always the part of the mostly soothing walk that wasn't so soothing. Even though I knew there were houses just a block down the way, including my apartment, I was still paranoid walking at night. It was just the fact that I couldn't seewhat was ahead of me. Knowing that the houses where there was something completely different than _seeing _the houses, and that difference often times made me lock my door and run strait to my second story bedroom when I got home to hide under my blankets. The rain was still pouring so my already loud echoes where becoming additionally shrill and nerve spiking as I sloshed down the puddle riddled street. Almost there. Just a few more minutes of this wretched, water packed journey and I would be walking along side one of my best friends. I could already hear the river whispering a calming song, a smile spreading across my face. Looking around again, I took note of all the ally's surrounding me. Where they lead to, I didn't even want to know. All the information I needed was the sheer fact that they were stuffed to the brim with grime of all kinds. Weather it was people, dirt, or both were details I didn't want or need to know in my point of view as long as I could avoid it all.

Skirting my way around one dark abyss I can see the faint glimmer of the humming river in the few rays of moonlight. Breathing a little easier at this little comfort, my pace picked up slightly. I didn't want to make too much noise but I was more excited to get to my apartment then to notice my now exceedingly loud footsteps as I sped down the soaked road. Almost there…

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

I instantly stopped as the hard, arrogant voice pierced the air. Not daring to turn around and show my face I willed for my senses to extend beyond me in order to figure out who exactly was behind me. Pushing the rain into the back of my mind I kept my eyes wide open as I listened intently to the barely audible noises that followed. A lot of people don't know this, but the senses of Celestial Mages are heightened beyond that of a normal mages. Because we deal with the spirit world and spirits themselves, the spirits senses are physically added to those of their key's owner. So I had all of the already sharp senses of all my spirits added to my own at my disposal. However, I can control when I want to use them to such an extreme level. Most of the time I don't like them to be heightened to their full potential because it was a lot of information to take in and sort through at one time. Especially during a fight. With all the tension and lingering magical energy hanging in the air to fully use my senses would be like having a hangover to the twentieth power. Right now, however, was a different story. I was a pretty girl alone in a dark street surrounded by alleyways. This was a special occasion. Listening intently to the air around me I heard the nearly inaudible footsteps that were approaching me thunder inside my mind. Each rain drop that kissed my skin felt like a tiny pebble bouncing off my body with roaring little "clinks" bouncing off the inside of my skull. My nose cringed at the intense sent of ten cologne soaked males that were the same age or a few years older than me. I could just feel the intoxicatingly disgusting magical energy pouring off them in waves. They were so full of their own power I knew I wasn't going to be able to win a fight with them if it came down to it. I needed to get away somehow, but first I needed to know why they were here in the first place.

"Man, Gray sure does have good taste, I'll give the bastard that much." A cruel voice alleged in a silky tone.

"Yeah, we'll have to thank him at the next race for such a wonderful gift!" A high pitched voice cackled. This got a round of hearty laughs from what must be the other boys in on the secret.

"What does Gray have to do with this?" I demanded in a steady voice. My hands rested readily on my humming keys. They could feel the fight that was building and ready to be called into action. Loki was especially excited. As soon as I finished speaking the laughter went silent, the thugs not knowing what to make of my apparently unexpected question. The first voice that had spoken finally broke the growing silence.

"Guys, I don't think she knows about our little _friends' _secret life!" He exclaimed in amusement. Laughter once again flowed out into the cold, wet air and I could feel my cheeks burn red with embarrassment. Who did they think they were laughing at! I was one of Gray's partners after all! But I guess he always has seemed a little distant from me…but of course he would! I was still relatively new to the guild, and it takes time for people to adjust to new things…

"I think you're right! Why don't we fill her in on what she's missing out then?" The high pitched voice screeched out again, and I heard the soft "swish" and following, "click" as he grasped a pocket knife. This was bad. Even though now all of them used magic their brute strength was enough to take me down. Using my heightened senses I waited for the exact moment when the entire gang was getting ready to strike. At that precise moment as they were all focused on reaching the decision I would sprint away as fast as possible. To where, I had no idea, but I knew it couldn't go to my apartment. Then the crepes would know where I would live, and that was not something I wanted to happen. Using all of my senses and focusing on the testosterone filled air, I could tell they were about to come to the decision and immediately dashed away, leaving them confused and in a daze. However, the grace period was short lived as I heard them begin to stampede after me. Trying to stick to the shadows and remain out of sight I continued to keep my senses heightened as I ran, sending little jolts of pain through my entire body. I wasn't used to handling so much information being thrown at me at one time and I could feel my head begin to swell like a balloon. However, that was something a nice warm bath in my _safe _bathroom could fix. Right now I needed to get away from these jerks before they captured me. A bright blast suddenly erupted in front of my face, forcing me to stop. Why hadn't I heard them cast the spell!?

"Look at her, running like a little bunny!" The high pitched voice mocked through heavy panting. Judging by the volume of breathing coming from the rest of the gang they weren't finding it as amusing. Flipping around to face them, I knew I needed to throw them off again in order to continue my escape. My eyes landed on a tall boy standing in the center front of the pack, his arms suspended in front of him with steam emitting from his palm. Even in the pitch black and rain I could see the curling wisps float from his fingertips. So he was the one that shot that fire ball at me? Then he's the one I have to take down first. With my right hand still on my keys, I quickly pulled out a golden key, not really knowing which one it was. However, I still thrust it out in front of me and felt the familiar connection with the spirit it help and mentally called whoever they were out into the fight.

"S-sorry…"

"ARIES!?" I screamed out in surprise. I mean, no offence to Aries or anything, it's just that I have stronger spirits at my disposal. However, she was what I had right now, and she was far better than nothing. "N-never mind." I quickly dismissed my shock at the hurt look on her face and replaced my own with a serious one. Pointing at the thugs who were now staring at me in shock, I asked,

"Can you do anything about those guys!?"

"I-I don't know if I could beat them all by myself. I could distract them though, giving us enough time to g-get away." The pink haired girl replied, her cheeks natural blush showing clearly in the moon light, or what little bit there was at least. I nodded enthusiastically.

"A get away distraction would be perfect!" Nodding, Aires lifted her arms above her head, and then thrust them down ward.

"Cotton Ball Wall!" She mumbled out in a semi-forceful manner. A thick wall of pink fluff quickly flew from her hands and rushed towards the shocked thugs. Being quickly surrounded by the spell, I grabbed Aires's hand and began sprinting away again. She willingly ran behind me, and then I felt her weight vanish as she returned to her key with her signature, "Sorry!"

What was I going to do? I couldn't keep running forever, and I couldn't go back to my apartment! Looking around in the dark as I ran, the shimmer of the moonlight off the lake caught my gaze…and then the small, crack of an ally way in between a storage shed and brick building. Suddenly feeling as though I may have a chance, I began to run full force towards the crack. My head was pounding as my overpowering senses pulsed in time with my heart. Even if I could keep running I would pass out due to the internal stain using my heightened sense caused. So, my best chance was this new found ally way, and I prayed it would do the trick. Sprinting as hard and fast as possible I knew I was going to make it to my hideout before they could catch me, but the question was by how much time? Even a second or two could mean life or pain in this situation, and I wasn't really thrilled to be in such a gray area…

GRAY!

Damn it! What had he done now?! This was all his fault! As I neared the crack my mind raced with images of horrible punishment I could put him through. I was on pounding his brains out with my frying pan when I reached the crack. Panting and shaking in the cold—it was still raining after all—I quickly dove into the concealing shadows and waited to see if I would be lucky enough to escape the thugs. Soon after I hid they caught up to me—so soon in fact that I was glad I had decided to sprint the rest of the way here—and I could hear them congregating just outside of my hideout. _Please! Don't see me! _I begged in my mind as I tried to slow my breathing back to its normal pace, not daring to gasp out for desperately needed air. But that would mean making sound, and that would mean being caught. So, I just stood there pressed against the freezing walls of wood and brick, straining to hear what the hoodlums were saying through my pounding heart and head.

"Were did she go!?"

"I-I don't know…"

"I can't believe we lost her!"

"Damn it!"

"Enough! We're going to find her! I heard her start sprinting a few seconds before we lost sight of her, so she's probably still running! All we have to do is listen for a twig snapping, or a pebble being kicked!" A hard voice cut through the ruckus of everyone else talking and complaining loudly. There were murmurs of agreement and praise for what had obviously the leader's words, and a hush floated around the crowd. Hearing them listening for me my mind whirled for a solution to get them away from me as soon as possible. So, looking on the ground, I saw a small stone. Knowing what I needed to do, I managed to contort myself into a position where I could grab the small thing. Now holding it firmly in my cold, shaking hand I took a deep breath and flung it as far as possible. I could hear its sharp echoes as it made contact with the hard stone ground a ways away from the group, and I knew my plan had worked as they started running in that direction. As soon as I heard them leave I waited another ten seconds before I dared leave my hiding place in case any of them decided to come back. After counting my tenth Mississippi though I slid out of the shadows and listened carefully. My magical energy was almost completely gone so my senses were fading, but I was positive that I didn't hear them anywhere nearby. So, taking a deep breath I began to lift my foot up to take my first step. Then, eyeing the long heal on my boot, I decided on another course of action. Bending down gently, I silently and easily removed my boots from my feet and grimaced the whole walk back to my apartment. Stone is cold on its own, but with the rain and night it was like walking on one of Grays Ice Floors. It was as slippery too.

After struggling to keep my balance—I chose _not _to walk on the safety wall dividing me from the river—I finally arrived at my front door. Thank God I had just paid my rest. I don't think I could keep my sanity is I met my Rent Lady on the stairs and being lectured about my late payment. Silently stalking up the stairs, still bare foot, I finally reached my door and quickly pulled out my ring of Celestial Spirit keys. Quickly selecting the only copper one, I slid it off of the ring and slipped it into my lock. Then, turning my wrist ever so slowly to minimize the fluttering creak that sounded from the resistant metal workings, I heard the ever so wonderful _click_ notifying me my door was open. Removing the key as soundlessly as I had retrieved it I slid it back onto the ring and dove inside to my nice, friendly, and personal, thug –free, warm apartment. All the lights were off, but I quickly changed that. Not caring how much noise I made now, I rushed all through my apartment and flicked on all the lights. I did make sure to draw my curtains closed though. I didn't want to attack anyone's attention.

After fully lighting my apartment I ran into the loving and wet arms of my bubbling bath. Sighing as I slid into the hot, sudsy water I finally thought more in-depth on what happened tonight. First off they were staling me, then they attacked me, then I attacked them back (well….at least I sort of did…) and then I ran for my life. After that I hid in the little crevice, threw them off my trail, and then made my way back home. That in itself was enough to tick me off, but when you threw the cause of all of it into the mix I was downright furious. What the hell had Gray done to a. make them attack me, and b. make it so they thought he liked me like that! Of course I was concerned about reason umber one, but I was really hung up and point b. How can that even happen! We don't really talk unless it's on a mission. So that leads us to not really hanging out either. I mean, sure, he did pop over uninvited sometimes with Natsu and Erza, but that was only because it was a group effort to try and destroy my personal space. He wasn't a close friend like Natsu, if you could even call us friends at all! Besides, Juvia would _kill _me if the thought Gray and I had something going on! I sat there, brewing in my own evil thoughts, my bath doing little to calm me down. Finally after a long half hour of soaking I exited my bath and threw on some pajamas. After shutting all the lights I had just turned on off, I crawled into bed and fell asleep with thoughts of whacking Gray over the head with my skillet buzzing around in my head.

**Hey Guys! So this is my second fanfiction and I have to say I am looking forward to writing this one. Hopefully soon I can update the next chapter and the next chapter in my other fanfiction as well. Life is pretty time consuming right now though, so I'm forced to update every other weekend. I'm sorry for such long gaps in between chapters, but I just don't have time. But enough about that! Please leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter and if you want to check out my other fanfiction, "Kicked Out" **

**Summary: **

**Will Lisanna's return to the guild and Lucy's growing power, a mixture of chaos leads to Lucy's dismissal from the guild. However, how permanent will that exile actually last as Fairy Tail hears of a mysterious Jason Dark bright causing chaos in the world? How are he and Lucy connected? Why is Lucy's inner light going black? Why is there a shattered tea set in the ashes? **

**Warning: Little OOCness in the beginning, but then things go back to normal. I just needed to show you guys how screwed up the guild was at the time of Lucy's dismissal. Besides, it will make sense in the further chapters ;) There are evil mages you know…. I DO NOT HATE LISANNA AND NEITHER DOES LUCY! **


End file.
